


Quit Using My DIAMONDS!

by LesbeanMom98



Series: Pogtopia Family one shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, They are all brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanMom98/pseuds/LesbeanMom98
Summary: Tommy wanted to decorate Pogtopia, much to Wilbur's annoyance.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Family one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 350





	Quit Using My DIAMONDS!

“TOMMY! Stop using my diamonds to decorate Pogtopia. The redstone is fine, but stop using my diamond blocks.” Wilbur was running behind his little brother picking up his diamonds that Tommy had turned into blocks and was putting in the walls. 

“No Will we need more color, I’m giving it color.” Tommy ran off giggling as Wilbur yelled out in frustration as he looked for the diamonds. Tubbo and Techno were no help as they had retreated to one of the pillars to take a perch and watch the chaos between their brothers. Laughing as Tommy would take the diamonds out of the chest and run off and place them for Wilbur to have to hunt them down and put them back. 

“Tommy, Tommy, stop. We don't put diamonds on the walls, you can put the redstone that looks cool. BUT LEAVE MY DIAMONDS ALONE.” Wilbur finally got all of his diamonds then turned to face Tommy as tommy turned and ran to the portal

“No, NO! WILBUR STOP DON’T!” Tommy screeched as he ran from his older brother to the nether portal. 

“Tommy, back here.”

“Tommy, Tommy, I think you should leave. I’m Wilbur, and I act like your big brother.” Tommy mocked down to wilbur from his pole he built

“I am your brother you little shit, now get down here and let's settle this like men. Or should I get Dad?” Wilbur looked smug at the look of horror Tommy was giving him.

“Fine be a bitch I'm going back to Pogtopia.” Tommy then ran back through the portal before Wilbur could get up to him or say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> MCYT fanfic discord https://discord.gg/zwRbrxn


End file.
